<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep Waters by AkikoFumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938960">Deep Waters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoFumi/pseuds/AkikoFumi'>AkikoFumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Merpeople, First Kiss, GrimmIchi Bing 2021, M/M, Marine Biologist Kurosaki Ichigo, Merman Grimmjow, based on fanart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoFumi/pseuds/AkikoFumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He's an idiot, he tells himself. He could get his work done without any problems if he had chosen to do it in his office, but no. Instead he set up his metaphorical tent next to the biggest tank they have, one that's not accessible for the tourists and visitors who drop by during the day. <br/>Ichigo lets his eyes travel over the corals, over the reds and pinks and yellows of them, until his gaze lands on the source of his annoyance. </p><p>It's the reason this tank is not open for the public. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime/Ishida Uryuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GrimmIchi Bing - Mini Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deep Waters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniformshark/gifts">Uniformshark</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Marine biologist!Ichigo x Merman!Grimmjow</p><p>All credit goes to @uniformshark on Twitter for drawing the gorgeous piece of fanart that inspired this idea!<br/>--&gt; https://twitter.com/Uniformshark/status/1352399800688402432</p><p>Since this fic also matched the Theme "Animal" for the GrimmIchi Bing, I decided to post it for that as well. This is my first fic written for Bleach and GrimmIchi, please be gentle /)v(\</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There's a knock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dull, kind of muted knock but it carries eerily through the empty halls of the Karakura Marine Sea Life Research Center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurosaki Ichigo feels his left eye twitch in irritation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop it", he says gruffly, without looking up from his paperwork. He promised Urahara to finish the reports, they're important for their next big project. He can't let himself be distracted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's another knock, more force behind this one so the thick glass walls of the tank seem to vibrate with it. Ichigo finally looks up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's an idiot, he tells himself. He could get his work done without any problems if he had chosen to do it in his office, but no. Instead he set up his metaphorical tent next to the biggest tank they have, one that's not accessible for the tourists and visitors who drop by during the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tank is enormous and fills up most of the room. It's meant to imitate the tropical seas, so it's filled with colourful corals and fish that all prefer warmer temperatures. Ichigo lets his eyes travel over the corals, over the reds and pinks and yellows of them, until his gaze lands on the source of his annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's the reason this tank is not open for the public. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large, </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> shape hovers right behind the glass. Ichigo knows its length is over 3 meters and he's used to the sight by now, but he still takes a moment to </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Striking blue eyes with pupils slitted like a cat's. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Predator eyes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ichigo thinks, and they go well with the sharp, razor-like teeth that can and </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> rip anything to shreds. Ichigo feels the scar on his arm itch at the sight, absentmindedly rubs over it while he looks on, gaze sliding from the scarred chest to the long, blue and white tail painted with dark, jagged stripes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clawed hands are pressed against the glass, only for a moment, before one is pulled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The merman strikes the glass once more, eyes narrowing to slits and if Ichigo has learnt anything, the bastard is amused by his annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Grimmjow", Ichigo grumbles, which only earns him a feral grin that displays nearly all of Grimmjow's fangs. The very same hand that knocked against the glass points up towards the top of the tank - and then Grimmjow is gone in a flash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichigo heaves a sigh of defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns his head, looks at his paperwork that's sitting on the desk in an almost judgemental way. It's late already, he should finish this, he should go </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead of indulging their resident merman. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry, Urahara</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ichigo thinks. He walks away from his desk and his work, towards the hidden ladder that grants access to the top of the tank. He's climbed it a hundred times already. At the top, the tank is a large and open space of turquoise water. It's warm up here and Ichigo feels sweat clinging to his skin, making his shirt feel damp. The pumps that help to circulate the water create a steady, soothing sound and the water ripples gently. Up here is easily Ichigo’s favourite spot because it’s such a peaceful place, at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>usually</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s not so peaceful when Grimmjow is in one of his moods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichigo looks ahead and sure enough, he sees Grimmjow's head poking out of the water, waiting. The long blue hair floats around him like seaweed and Ichigo chuckles at the thought. He'd get bitten for sure if he said it out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichigo finds his usual spot whenever he's up here. After a moment of consideration he pulls off his shoes and socks and lowers his legs into the water. It's comfortably warm, always around 21°C to 28°C, just the way the corals like it best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Grimmjow, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you want?" Ichigo finds the sharp blue eyes and holds their gaze. A year and a half ago, when he was brand new, he'd been scared of these eyes. Scared of all of Grimmjow, honestly, and Grimmjow had made sure to feed that fear. The aforementioned scar on Ichigo's arm? Courtesy of him, after Grimmjow had knocked him into the tank with a flick of his tail and sunk his teeth into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them have come a long way since then, thinking of it. Grimmjow no longer acts like a rabid animal, at least not around Ichigo. He's still a massive dick to everyone else though and it makes Ichigo feel a little bit special. They’re come to a mutual understanding, maybe Grimmjow even trusts him a little bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on now, Grimmjow”, Ichigo calls out and rolls his eyes. “I don't have all night and I really should finish my work and go home." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In one smooth motion, Grimmjow has ducked back under the water surface and emerges a second later - right between Ichigo's legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't act like you're not enjoying being here", Grimmjow says to him. His voice is a bit weird - rough and deep, almost like a growl. It sends shivers through Ichigo's body and he crosses his arms over his chest to hide it. "You could've ignored me. Could've gone home. Yet here you are."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here I am indeed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ichigo thinks. He won't admit it, especially not when Grimmjow is being a cocky little shit, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> like being here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimmjow swims even closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's one hand on Ichigo's left side, another on his right, caging him. He leans back on instinct, arms unfurling to brace himself but Grimmjow follows right after him, hoists his upper body out of the water until they're so close that his breath brushes Ichigo's chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Absentmindedly, over the sound of his hammering heartbeat, Ichigo registers that one clawed, wet hand rests above his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimmjow is as beautiful as he's terrifying. Humanoid in shape, mostly, if you ignore the crown-like plate on his forehead, the long fins where ears would be, the clawed, webbed hands. And, well, the tail. This close, Ichigo has a perfect view of Grimmjow’s face and his eyes fall down to a thin-lipped mouth, quirked into what can only be called a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichigo almost reaches out. It’s tempting, Grimmjow is </span>
  <em>
    <span>right here</span>
  </em>
  <span> and close, the water on his skin seeping slowly into Ichigo’s pants, his shirt. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> to touch. Wants to know what Grimmjow’s skin feels like under his fingers, wants to let his hands run along the length of that tail, over the fins. Wants to grab a handful of hair, to see if it’s soft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to reach out and touch the scar that runs from Grimmjow’s left shoulder all the way across his torso and down to his right hip. Ichigo wasn’t there yet when Grimmjow was brought in, he has no idea where the scar came from. But he wants to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimmjow’s right hand still covers his own, Ichigo realizes. Neither of them makes a move, they just…. stay as close as they are, the space around them silent except for the ever-present ripple of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanted to try something”, Grimmjow finally says after what feels like an </span>
  <em>
    <span>eternity.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ichigo might have zoned out and gotten a little lost in those striking blue eyes, so he startles at the sound, knees knocking into the body against his own. Before he can ask what Grimmjow has in mind, there’s movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Movement as Grimmjow pushes himself forward a little more and then- </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ichigo thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimmjow’s mouth is surprisingly dry when it presses against his own. Kissing him, surprisingly gentle, just a quiet press of lips to lips. Ichigo freezes for a moment, caught off guard and he can’t really do anything in return before Grimmjow already pulls back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pupils are blown so wide they almost appear completely black. Just a thin ring of blue left. Grimmjow’s face doesn’t express emotions quite like a human, so Ichigo can’t read in it as well but he’s learnt a thing or two. Grimmjow looks curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saw that ginger chick and the glasses guy do this.” Ichigo only half-listens, eyes fixed to Grimmjow’s mouth. If he were to kiss him again, a little deeper, with tongue, would Grimmjow bite him? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Could</span>
  </em>
  <span> they actually kiss without all of those sharp teeth getting in the way?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the words sink in and Ichigo leans back with a gasp. “Wait, Inoue and Ishida were kissing?! When the hell did you see that??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has his priorities all sorted out, really. Grimmjow seems to judge him for that question too, eyes narrowing. There’s a splash as his tail hits the water. “So it’s called kissing”, he concludes, like he’s repeating vital information he just learned. Ichigo’s brain might just fry itself at any moment, it’s so full of questions and desires and he can’t think. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does he even </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to think? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not really, he decides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when Grimmjow curiously leans in close once more, Ichigo meets him halfway for another kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>